Question: Solve for $x$ : $3x = 4$
Divide both sides by $3$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{3x}}{3}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{4}}{3}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{\cancel{3}x}{\cancel{3}} = \dfrac{4}{3}$ $x = \dfrac{4}{3}$